Don't Leave
by Melancholic-Wolf
Summary: Voici une autre version de la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 5 de Supernatural. Et si Dean avait-eu le temps de demander à Castiel de ne pas partir... ?   Dean/Castiel


Pairing : Dean/Castiel

Spoiler : Dernier épisode de la saison 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de Supernatural… T.T Sinon, Dean et Castiel auraient déclaré leur amour au monde entier depuis bien longtemps !

Histoire : Avant tout, c'est du _**Slash**_, relation entre deux hommes (même si techniquement, il s'agit d'un homme et d'un ange ici... :D). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, donc. Fan de Destiel, bienvenue ! X3

Ce petit OS est une modification, faite par mes soins, de la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 5. La saison 6 n'est pas tenue en compte du coup. Cela se situe au passage où, après la chute de Sammy, Dean et Castiel sont dans la voiture et discutent. Dans l'épisode, Castiel repart au Paradis. Dans ma fiction... Eh bien... Je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir ce qu'il se passe :D

Note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction ^^ Cela fait très longtemps que j'avais écrit cette histoire, et je me suis enfin décidée à la poster ici XD Dean/Castiel est, et restera, un de mes pairings préférés, aussi j'espère que vous aimerez lire cette courte histoire, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi un review ? *yeux de chiot à la Sammy, et penchement de la tête sur le côté à la Castiel* Alors ? Vous avez craqué, hein ? Vous allez me laissez une review, pas vrai ? XD X3

Autre : Proposition de musique pendant la lecture (c'est sur celle-là que j'ai écrit cette fiction) : _Silence, _de_ Delerium._ (Il y a d'ailleurs une vidéo sur Youtube, sur Dean/Castiel, avec cette musique, et elle est magnifique ! *_*)

**Don't Leave**

- Ne pars pas… Cas', ne pars pas…

Castiel se figea et dévisagea Dean qui fixait la route, les mains crispées sur le volant d'une telle manière que ses jointures en blanchissaient.

- Dean…

- Pas toi Castiel, l'interrompit le chasseur avant qu'il puisse continuer. Ne t'en vas pas.

Au plus profond de lui, quelque chose réchauffa l'Ange et lui donna l'impression que sa Grâce frémissait elle-même. Mais pourtant…

- Tu as promis à Sam de…

Castiel se tut en constatant que Dean se garait sur le côté. Regardant toujours droit devant lui, ce dernier serra les dents.

- Tu peux pas faire ça, Castiel. Tu nous as aidés jusqu'ici. Tu as fait partie de notre équipe. Et après toute cette histoire, je ne veux…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et sortit brusquement de l'Impala, claquant la portière. Castiel apparut en un bruissement d'ailes derrière lui. Il faisait noir autour d'eux, et un unique lampadaire qui commençait à rendre l'âme les baignait dans une lumière calme et apaisante. Le vent faisait voler leurs vêtements et ébouriffait leurs cheveux. Au dessus d'eux, les étoiles étincelaient de milles feux, et Castiel se demanda si ses frères se trouvaient parmi elles, à attendre son retour ou non.

Il hésita un moment, puis finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Celui-ci se retourna, et l'Ange sentit aussitôt sa Grâce se serrer dans sa poitrine, comme un cœur humain aurait pu le faire. Des larmes coulaient des yeux olive du chasseur qui s'était toujours montré si stoïque, et ruisselaient sur ses joues. Il avait perdu Sammy. C'était fini. Cette fois ci, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le ramener à ses côtés. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire. Plus jamais il ne pourrait le taquiner. Plus jamais il ne serait capable de le tirer d'une mauvaise impasse. Plus jamais ils n'iraient déjeuner ensemble, devant un journal, à la recherche d'un article qui les mènerait à une nouvelle chasse. Plus jamais il ne le gronderait de laisser ses papiers traîner dans l'Impala. Plus jamais il ne critiquerait ses goûts musicaux. Plus jamais il ne verrait son sourire… Une moitié de lui avait disparu en même temps que son petit frère… Il n'était plus lui-même, il n'était plus Dean Winchester.

Castiel remarqua à quel point son ami s'accrochait à son regard azur, percevant un flot de sentiments qui aurait fait éclater en sanglots n'importe quel humain. Si un autre Ange avait ressenti les émotions du chasseur, comme celui du Jeudi en cet instant, il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi, n'aurait même rien pensé. Mais pour Castiel, c'était complètement différent. Les Winchester, sans le savoir, avait fait naître le plus exceptionnel des Anges. Ils lui avaient appris à ressentir, à penser par soi-même, à écouter ses envies, à raisonner, à parler, à aimer. A compter sur les autres. A protéger ses proches.

Et en cet instant, cet Ange aux yeux céruléens qui avait été humain, sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge pour la première fois de sa vie. Chaque parcelle du désespoir de Dean, de sa tristesse, de sa douleur, de sa perdition l'envahit. Comme si c'était un réflexe existant au fond de lui depuis le début, il s'approcha du chasseur et le prit contre lui, brisant les règles de l'espace personnel, les envoyant voler loin d'eux. Aussi incroyable que celui puisse paraître, Dean ne se crispa même pas. Il entoura _son_ Ange de ses bras, et s'agrippa à son manteau beige, enfouissant la tête dans son épaule.

- Sammy… Commença-t-il d'une voix rauque qui avait trop longtemps retenu des pleurs. Je l'ai perdu… Je…

Castiel serra un peu plus fort le jeune homme et se mit à caresser légèrement son dos en une attitude humaine qu'il était le seul Ange à pouvoir avoir. Il chuchota doucement.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean…

- J'aurais dû… Pouvoir le protéger.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, et même plus encore.

- Ne t'en vas pas, Cas'…

- Je suis là… Si c'est ce que tu désires, je suis là… Je ne vais pas partir. Mais… Dean…

Castiel s'interrompit, se rendant compte avec une pointe d'étonnement qu'il ne voulait pas dire la suite de ses pensées… Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il le fallait, pour Dean.

- Fais comme tu l'as promis à Sam… Va retrouver Lisa… Tu peux enfin changer ta vie, tant que tu le peux, fais-le. Tu as déjà assez fait. Pars, va chez elle… Si je reste, tu…

- Idiot… Le coupa le chasseur en un souffle.

Et avant que l'Ange n'ait pu demander quoique ce soit, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Aussitôt, une flamme sembla se mettre à brûler en lui, comme si toute sa Grâce s'ouvrait au monde entier, à tous les sentiments humains qu'il avait tant admiré. Sans qu'il le veuille, ses deux ailes claquèrent, elles se déployèrent brusquement, et ses yeux brillèrent, semblables aux astres au dessus de leur tête. Dean se décolla de lui et contempla le visage de son Ange, de celui qui l'avait tiré de l'Enfer, de celui qui l'avait soutenu, de celui qui l'avait compris, de celui qu'il aimait. Castiel donnait l'impression de voguer dans un autre monde, fixant le jeune homme à la recherche de mots. _Oui, il aimait Dean_. S'en rendre compte quand il était humain avait été inévitable. A peine avait-il croisé le regard du chasseur qu'il avait sentit son cœur s'emballer, et naître en lui la plus forte des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues. Il avait compris qu'il aimait Dean Winchester, il n'avait plus pu se mentir. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que cet amour était présent depuis bien longtemps. Peut-être dès l'instant où il avant manqué de perdre le chasseur à cause de Zacharia. Peut-être lorsqu'il avait deviné que Anna avait eu ce qu'il pensait ne jamais avoir. Peut-être avant. Peut-être plus tard. Ou peut-être même dès l'instant où il avait laissé la marque de sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, alors qu'il avait pénétré l'Enfer, et que tout n'était que discorde autour d'eux.

- J'ai juste promis à Sammy de me trouver une famille… Murmura Dean, l'arrachant de ses pensées. Alors… Ne pars pas.

Castiel voulut répliquer, ses ailes ayant disparu ou bien se confondant avec le noir, mais l'aîné des Winchester l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois ci, il entrouvrit la bouche et mordilla les lèvres de l'Ange. Ce dernier réagit enfin, et alors qu'il n'avait jamais été dans une situation pareille, il passa naturellement une main dans la chevelure de Dean, le laissant approfondir le baiser. Il ne pensa plus à ses frères et sœurs, il ne pensa plus à ce qu'aurait pensé Dieu de ce choix. Il chassa pour la première fois de son existence ses craintes, ses doutes, ses croyances. Et il su qu'au final, même après avoir été déchu puis récupéré sa Grâce, il n'avait jamais été aussi humain qu'en ce moment.

Le jeune chasseur agrippa le col du manteau de son ami et frissonna lorsque sa langue rencontra sa consœur. Il pouvait bien avoir embrassé plus de filles qu'il ne pouvait en compter, mais ce baiser était unique en tout point. Pas parce que Castiel était en Ange, pas parce qu'il se trouvait dans un corps _d'homme_ (qui était le sien à présent). Non. Tout simplement parce qu'embrasser celui pour qui son cœur bat réellement était une chose inégalable.

_Et merde… Voilà qu'il devenait romantique. Lui ? Dean Winchester ? C'était bien la meilleure, ça… Mais bon… C'était sans doute les conséquences pour être resté tout ce temps auprès de son Ange… Et bien… Tant pis, merde ! Il ferait avec, après tout. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, au contraire…_

Chuck observa les deux hommes – enfin… L'Homme et l'Ange – s'embrasser avec passion, deux ailes noires se refermant en partie sur eux. Appuyé contre un lampadaire un peu plus loin, il esquissa un sourire et soupira. Il n'avait pas écrit cette fin, dans son livre… Même si ça aurait plu à un grand nombre de fans de ses livres, il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait réellement… Le destin était peut-être bel et bien quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas contrôler…

Il s'étira et fit craquer ses doigts. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner chez lui pour corriger certains détails. Quoique… C'était leur vie après tout… Il pouvait bien leur laisser poursuivre cette histoire d'eux-mêmes... Parce qu'on était bien loin de la fin, surtout avec ces deux là. Ils pouvaient abandonner la chasse aux monstres, tout comme ils pouvaient la continuer. Ils pouvaient s'apprendre mutuellement leurs savoirs. Tant de choix s'offraient à eux, à présent. Après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, et qui les attendaient, la chance leur souriait peut-être enfin… Sammy avait eu raison de demander à l'Ange de veiller sur son frère.

Le Prophète jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dean et Castiel qui se fixaient à présent sans parler, sourire aux lèvres. Il hocha de la tête d'un air satisfait, puis comme un nuage porté par le vent, disparu de cette route où tout commençait, recommençait, ou même continuait - les trois mots convenaient - pour un Humain, un Ange et une Impala.

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin. J'ai toujours l'impression, lorsque j'écris, que le texte va être super long, mais à chaque fois, il se trouve être plus court que ce que j'espérais XD N'oubliez pas la review, s'il vous plait, et vous ferez de moi une chasseuse de démons comblée :D


End file.
